lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
1977 Barracks battle
| date=July 1977 | place=The Barracks | combatants=DHARMA Initiative vs. Jack and Sayid | outcome=Survivors' victory | fatalities=At least 3 DHARMA members, Sayid is wounded }} The 1977 Barracks battle was a battle in which Jack, defending a wounded Sayid shot by Roger Linus, fought several DHARMA Initiative members, killing at least two of them. The battle ended when Hurley, Jin and Miles came in a DHARMA van and helped Jack and Sayid escape. Lead up }} Richard Alpert, using a sledgehammer, revealed an area in the tunnels where a house in the DHARMA barracks could be accessed. After leaving Richard and an unconscious Eloise behind, Jack and Sayid emerged from the tunnels where Jughead was kept into the Goodspeed's empty home. The two then needed to get out of the Barracks so they could get to the Swan site. Upon seeing the huge number of DHARMA members outside, and with Jack knowing they would be attacked if they were recognized, Sayid suggested they "hide in plain sight". They donned the Goodspeed's DHARMA uniforms and simply walked through the Barracks, past many security employees including Phil. They had almost made it to the other side of the housing compound until Roger Linus recognized Sayid as the man who shot his son, Ben Linus. Conflict }} The conflict was initiated when Roger recognized Sayid in Horace's uniform and shot him, after a holding him up at gunpoint for a short time. Jack, who was trying to protect Sayid, shot back, making Roger retreat a short distance and causing a few other DHARMA Initiative members to start shooting at Jack. While attempting to take Sayid to safety, Jack shot and presumably killed two of the DHARMA shooters. Near the end of the firefight, a DHARMA van sped towards Jack and Sayid, and only after Jack shot at it did he realize that the van, which was being driven by Hurley, Miles, and Jin, had come to help them flee. After Jin helped Jack load the wounded Sayid in the van, they drove away from the Barracks. Aftermath }} A few of the DHARMA shooters were killed, and Sayid was wounded in the battle. Even with their plan to detonate a large explosive now revealed, Jack and Sayid managed to escape the battle and started to head towards the site of the Swan construction. However, as the van was about five minutes away from reaching the site, the group was stopped by Sawyer, along with Juliet and Kate, so that Sawyer could have a conversation with Jack. The two quickly got into an argument over the plan to detonate the thermonuclear core, with Jack claiming it was his destiny to change the past, while Sawyer believed "what's done is done" and they shouldn't try to change the past. A fistfight ensued, and the two had to be seperated by Juliet after many punches had been thrown. With Juliet now on Jack's side, the group continued on to the Swan site, and they still got there on time to detonate the bomb immediately after the Incident. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:DHARMA Initiative